Managing sales and distribution channels has become a difficult task in today's business environment where it is necessary to quickly and fairly administer incentives for salespeople and distribution channel partners while coping with regulatory issues. To keep revenues growing and keep up with customer demands, financial services providers have to move quickly even when regulation, competition and new sales distribution channels inhibit growth. Management is expected to provide new opportunities for improved revenues and margins, while providing customers with better, faster information and services.
The distribution channel model within the financial services industry is very complex. Products are sold across multiple distribution channels and the workforce is very fluid, with individual distributors working for multiple companies and engaging in multiple agreements with service providers. There are regulatory constraints on the sales force in that all distributors who sell products must be licensed and appointed, or authorized, to sell those products. Financial services companies must track all of this information about their sales force, maintain a history of all of this information, provide incentive based compensation to their sales force, and calculate their compensation based upon numerous variables. Consequently, any plan for distribution channel management must consider the number of channels, the number of distributors, compensation complexity, regulatory and licensing requirements and the number and types of products that will be sold.
Financial service companies are being driven by increased competition to consider the use of independent agents in place of captive sales staff. Firms may wish to enhance and reward cross distribution channel interactions. They must be able to enhance distributor reporting and communication and effectively manage independent brokers and captive sales staff. They must reduce the time required to market new products and implement new compensation plans and differentiate themselves based on services offered to customers. In addition, they must be able to rapidly integrate new distribution channel acquisitions and grow distribution capabilities, while reducing administration costs.
Cost avoidance is essential as mergers and acquisitions have led to many disparate systems, some of which are antiquated. Firms must reduce implementation time for new products and compensation plans on these antiquated systems and reduce the potential for overpayment. The goal must be a reduction in the overall cost of administration. Accordingly, these companies must interact with the producers (of sales) using preferred methods and quickly model new and creative compensation plans, while consolidating compensation administration systems.
In order to provide sales representatives with an incentive to sell as much as possible, or to sell more of a desired product or products at certain prices, sales organizations create incentive plans where commissions are provided or offered to the sales representatives when specific sales goals or targets are achieved during particular period of time. In addition, an incentive plan may apportion credit to everyone on a sales representative's sales team, to the representative's manager, or someone other than the sales representative himself. Sales representatives typically receive compensation based on a salary, the hours worked, and/or on the goods or services sold. When basing compensation on transactions, specifically on the goods or services sold, sales representatives receive a commission that can be based on profits, net sales, the number of products sold, or some other variable. Other primary compensation includes gross dealer concessions. Secondary compensation includes expense allowances, persistency bonuses and overrides that can be allocated among sales teams and accumulated over time if desired.
Sales compensation for direct and indirect channels can be one of the most effective levers for aligning sales performance with business goals. Unfortunately, designing and administering effective incentive programs is a difficult management challenge. The management of a business can spend a great deal of time and money in developing incentive plans. In the prior art, the creation and distribution of incentive plans is a slow process that is prone to error. It can take months to implement a new compensation plan, and dependencies on computer software can frustrate sales managers who want to make even simple changes. Moreover, a lack of measurement tools can make it impossible to develop a “closed loop”, continuous improvement process. Businesses must be able to design, process, and communicate sophisticated incentive programs that drive revenue growth across all sales channels. Businesses need to streamline the administration of quotas, territories, and commissions, and also require tools to measure and improve the effectiveness of incentive programs. This would greatly simplify the management challenge of aligning tactical business performance with strategic objectives, making it possible to react more quickly and effectively to changes in market and competitive conditions.
Quotas are a necessary component of most sales compensation plans, yet they are notoriously difficult to administer, especially when they involve multiple hierarchies. Not only is it easy to introduce problems like double counting and under- or over-payment, but also changes typically require long turnaround times while they are implemented by changes in computer software. The management of sales quotas is difficult and there is a need to be able to manage them easily and accurately, allowing business users to assign quotas by territory or position and across multiple hierarchies. Managers also require a capability to accurately track sales results and forecast future performance. Needed elements include the ability to tie quotas between positions and sales teams or positions and territories, make sales projections, a provision for quick and easy quota setting and editing, and a simple interface for use from the field.
Managing sales territories involves analyzing past results, assigning territories, and forecasting future sales performance. For most organizations, it is a difficult and time-consuming process with the result that it is commonly only undertaken once a year. Unfortunately, market conditions change continuously, making it practically impossible to keep sales territories aligned with business needs for more than a short period of time. A more automated process for territory management is needed to allow large sales organizations to keep up with the market.
Another need of firms in financial services is an ability to manage sales producer payment accounts by defining multiple accounts per representative, setting up payment rules for each account and procedures for adjustments. Loan issuance against customer accounts must also be managed. Loan and repayment schedules, and appropriate records, must be maintained. As a part of this activity, it is necessary to track eligible compensation against parameters established for the loan and to be able to track collection of the loan and initiate charge-back and from the producer if appropriate.
In the area of distributor administration, firms also would like to manage a shared repository for all producer information, including personal information, professional information and preferences. There is a need to provide a view of the roles played by individuals with an organization, and active selling agreements and reporting relationships. Firms would like a centralized distributor repository in order to be able to view, report and compensate producer relationships individually and holistically. In addition, they must reduce errors or miscalculations leading to overpayment. At the same time, these firms must assist new agent distribution channels in learning how to sell new types of products and create new distribution capabilities for existing products.
Credential management is a critical issue for many firms. They must track professional accreditation including licenses, appointments, National Association of Securities Dealers (NASD) registration and continuing education requirements for the maintenance of these professional accreditations to ensure that they are represented by appropriately credentialed representatives. This need is made more acute by constantly changing government rules and regulations, as well as by different regulations imposed by the different jurisdictions in which a firm operates. Firms must determine when renewal processing is required and manage new and renewal application processes to ensure regulatory compliance in every jurisdiction. A further problem is presented by representatives who may move from jurisdiction to jurisdiction in the course of their representation of a firm. Further, there is substantial turnover in representation resulting in a continuing need to ascertain the credentials of new representatives as well as to maintain contact with former representatives in the event that issues arise from their former representation.
In order to appropriately manage their representatives, firms must also be able to create customized contracts and selling agreements by combining reusable compensation components and personalizing agreement templates to fit individual producers. A selling contract defines a hierarchy of sales people that can sell products under that contract and it defines what products can be sold under that agreement. The selling contract also specifies commission schedules and identifies which sales people participate under a particular commission schedule. As multiple versions of such agreements may come into use over time, a procedure is needed to allow multiple users to maintain agreements through versioning, or version control, and a method must be provided to manage the approval process for agreement components and templates.
Any distribution management channel solution, in order to be useful, must have a capability for error correction, including manually inputting and adjusting all transaction information, making retroactive adjustments and viewing and managing ledger items. Other features that are desirable include the ability to cancel and rerun transactions.
Many financial services firms would like to be able to communicate distribution channel management information over the Internet so that producers can view the state of their relationship with a firm, including profile information, licenses, appointments, product information, contract and compensation information. Firms would also like to be able to perform modeling and “what if” analysis and have the ability to capture historical data to make strategic decisions about the effectiveness of future plans. A set of Web-based incentive management products that can be deployed to practically any sales or distribution channel would be useful. Such tools could greatly simplify the burden of designing, forecasting, launching, measuring, and refining incentives programs.
Computer software is necessary to implement the solution to these problems and fulfill the perceived needs just described. Such software commonly utilizes multiple related functions and data structures. To encapsulate these related functions and data structures, the software often utilizes a standard object oriented programming (OOP) language approach.
In conclusion, there is a need for a solution, implemented on a computer in an object oriented programming environment, that manages the contracts between the manufacturers of a product, which may include financial services, and the distributors of their product in an industry where there is multiple channel selling, a fluid workforce, and regulatory constraints. This solution should track information, such as contact points, payment methods, and the organizational hierarchies, on all parties in the system. It must manage regulatory information and ensure that distributors are licensed and appointed to sell the products manufactured, or distributed, by the provider. In addition, the solution must allow for compensation configuration and provide financial services companies with a toolkit for creating and modeling their complex commission schedules used to compensate their sales forces. This should include a provision for charge-back of commissions if appropriate. Also, the solution must model contracts between the financial services company, or provider, and the distributors who sell the products. The solution must calculate compensation for all distributors and should allow for access through the Internet.